Amizade Colorida
by Megan Prongs Black
Summary: Uma Lily Evans totalmente diferente.


"Sirius Black! Me devolve isso agora!

"Não acha muito curta essa calcinha não, McKinnon?" o Sirius levantou o braço pra Lene não alcançar.

"Lene! Me ajuda!" a Lene choramingou olhando pra mim.

"Te ajudar como amiga?" arqueei uma sobrancelha "Bate nele ué" soltei um risinho debochado. Os olhos da Lene brilharam, e ela pegou um travesseiro e deu com tudo na cara do Sirius, eu ri e me afastei pra na ser acertada.

"Porra cabeça de fósforo, me protege" o Sirius gritou rindo e veio pra trás de mim.

"Eu não" gritei rindo e saindo do campo de visão dele, desci correndo as escadas e me joguei no sofá ao lado do James.

"O que houve?" ele perguntou sorrindo.

"O Six pegou uma calcinha da Lene e tá zoando com ela" me joguei no colo dele o fazendo tombar pra trás e ficar deitado no sofá "Jay, tô na seca" murmurei com a voz arrastada e a testa colada na dele.

"E onde eu entro nessa história?" ele perguntou malicioso. Fui com a boca próxima a sua orelha e sussurrei:

"Em mim, gatinho" mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha e o ouvi suspirando. Ele beijou meu pescoço e apertou minha cintura.

"Em qual quarto eles estão?" o Jay perguntou sugando um ponto do meu pescoço.

"No meu" respondi suspirando. Ele levantou rápido fazendo-me levantar junto e pegou na minha mão me arrastando pra escada que da para o dormitório masculino.

Enquanto a gente subia, o Six descia correndo com a Lene em seu descalço, olhei pro Jay, que só negou com a cabeça e me puxou pra subirmos.

"Espera ai Prongs" Sirius gritou. O James olhou pra baixo, onde o Sirius estava.

"Fala logo" o Jay falou não muito feliz.

"Ô humor" o Sirius reclamou resmungando "Quer ver o que eu achei?" ele perguntou sorrindo debochado.

"O que?" o James arqueou uma sobrancelha curioso.

"Sirius Black" a Lene chamou pausadamente, fazendo todos nós olharmos pra ela "Se você tem amor à vida cala essa boca. AGORA" ela gritou. O Sirius não falou nada, só riu e mostrou a calcinha da Lene pra gente. A gente começou a rir e a Lene ficou muito vermelha... Não sei se foi de raiva ou de vergonha.

"Argh!" ela saiu pisando firme.

"Vai falar com ela Sirius" o Jay mandou e me puxou pra voltarmos a subir "E ninguém entra na porra do quarto" gritou quando já estávamos na porta. 

"Nossa, que garoto que gosta de ficar no comando" ri o puxando pela gravata.

"Como se você não gostasse quando eu fico no comando" ele friccionou nossos corpos e mordeu meu lábio inferior. Senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas e minha respiração falhar. Ele passou a língua de leve pelos meus lábios e eu entreabri a boca, o senti sorrir e ele sugou meu lábio com os deles, fechei os olhos me lembrando de como respirar "Agora, calma" ele murmurou rouco no meu ouvido e riu baixinho. O filho da puta sabia o efeito que tinha em mim, mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e foi beijando cada pedaço da minha pele, oras mordicando e passando a língua e oras só beijando. Ele subiu os beijos pra minha bochecha e pro canto da minha boca, roçou os lábios nos meu e voltou a beijar meu pescoço, sugando no ponto preciso.

"Para de me torturar Jay" implorei com os olhos fechados. Não precisei pedir duas vezes. Ele me segurou pelas minhas coxas e me colocou sentada na escrivaninha, jogando tudo pro chão não ligando se ia quebrar ou não. Infiltrou umas de suas mãos no meu cabelo e me beijou. Cheio de malícia. Como sempre. Jay me beijava com paixão e eu sentia minha pele ferver, nossas línguas travavam a mesma briga de sempre, sem se importar com quem ganharia no final, era uma briga que nenhum dos lados saia perdendo.

Enquanto ele me beijava, tentei me concentrar em tirar sua camisa, comecei a abrir botão por botão sentindo cada vez mais os musculo quentes dele na minha mão, arranhei sua barriga e ele rosnou na minha boca mordendo meu lábio.

Terminei de tirar sua blusa e enlacei minhas pernas na sua cintura, ele apertava minha coxa com força me deixando mais excitada ainda, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava minha gravata e jogou em qualquer lugar do quarto. Ele abriu um botão da minha blusa deixando-a aberta na altura do busto, depois segurou cada lado da blusa com uma mão e puxou com força, fazendo os botões voarem pelo quarto e rasgando minha blusa, não que eu ligasse, claro.

"Nossa, que selvagem" sorri maliciosa o puxando pra mais perto e trabalhando em tirar seu cinto. 

"Do jeito que você gosta né"ele murmurou com a voz grossa e rouca no meu ouvido e segou a pele dali. 

"Awnn" deixei um gemido escapar "Do jeito que eu gosto" puxei o cinto dele, desci da escrivaninha e o abracei por trás ainda com o cinto na mão "Você é um garoto mau, sabia?" mordi o seu pescoço com força, e tenho certeza que ele estava sorrindo. 

"É? E o que você vai fazer a respeito?" ele perguntou dando corda.

"Te castigar" falei com a voz firme e o vi arrepiando-se, passeie com as unhas pelas costas dele o sentindo arquear, fui com a mão pra sua barriga, sempre o arranhando, deixando marcar por onde passava com as minhas unhas. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço e fui descendo com a mão até o botão da sua calça, abri e a mesma escorregou por suas pernas; mordi e suguei a pele do pescoço dele deixando-a marcada. Ele virou-se olhando nos meus olhos e sorrindo "vem" o chamei com o indicador, só mexendo os lábios, sem emitir som nenhum. Meio que deitei na cama dele de barriga pra cima, apenas apoiada com os cotovelos, deixando o cinto do meu lado. Ele mordeu o lábio de um jeito extremamente sexy e veio na direção da cama, ficou de joelhos e me olhou de cima abaixo, parando com os olhos nas minhas coxas "Heyy" ele me olhou e eu o chamei com dedo indicador de novo, ele sorriu malicioso e veio engatinhando se encaixando no meu corpo "Um garoto muito mau" o puxei pela nuca beijando-o e joguei todo o peso do meu corpo pro lado, ficando por cima. E no controle.

Ele puxou meu lábio inferior. Sorri e prendi seus braços na cabeceira da cama com o cinto.

"Lílian" ele urrou tentando se soltar. 

"Nem tenta gato" o beijei de leve "Só fecha os olhos e curte" sentei em seu colo e comecei a beijar seu pescoço.

"Você tá tão fodida quando eu conseguir me soltar" ele riu e eu estremeci só de imaginar "Tão fodida Lily, que eu vou ter pena de você" soltei um suspiro involuntário que não passou despercebido por ele "Você também sabe né, safada. Aproveita bastante o comando, linda" o olhei, e vi os olhos mel esverdeados dele, tão parecidos com o meu, alertando-me do perigo

"Cala a boca" ordenei beijando-o. Ele sorriu entre o beijo e mordiscou meu lábio, agarrei seus cabelos tentando controlar o impulso de tirar a única peça de roupa que falta dele, arrancar as minhas e encaixar meu corpo com o do Jay. Respirei fundo e comecei a trilhar os beijos pelo pescoço dele, descendo ate o peitoral e indo em direção à barriga. O ouvi resmungar qualquer coisa e tentar se soltar de novo. Mordi a barriga dele e passei a língua em volta do seu umbigo, descendo mais com a boca ouvindo-o suspirar, passei a língua no seu membro por cima da cueca mesmo e o ouvi gemer soltando um _"caralho, Lily"_, sorri com isso e tirei sua cueca começando a fazer um oral nele, passando a língua por toda extremidade, indo ate o fim e voltando, apenas o ouvindo gemer, e murmurar coisas inaudíveis. Fiquei assim até sentir que ele ia gozar e voltei beijando sua barriga até a sua boca.

"Puta que pariu" ele respirou fundo.

Merlin, como esse garoto é sexy, e hmm, gostoso também. Ri com o meu pensamento e o beijei, não dando tempo pra ele fazer perguntas. O beijei enquanto passava a unha pela sua barriga. Eu estava no seu colo, no meio das suas pernas, sentindo a excitação dele cada vez mais, e isso estava me deixando louca e pensar era pior ainda, gemi na boca dele, comprovando que pensar era pior.

"Vamos _fire"_ ele sussurrou rouco no meu ouvindo, brincando com o meu lóbulo "Me solta que eu cuido de você" mordeu meu lóbulo fazendo-me gemer. 

"Eu estava gostando de ficar no controle" considerei a batalha já perdida "E para de tentar me seduzir" choraminguei 

"Vamos _fire_, você sabe que quer me soltar" ele ficou sussurrando no meu ouvido "Vai ser gostoso" mordeu meu lóbulo e passou a língua de leve, estremeci em cima dele "Me solta, linda" suspirei frustrada por não conseguir resistir ao charme dele e o soltei. Ele agiu rápido e me colocou por baixo do seu corpo e prendeu meus braços com o cinto, como eu fiz com ele.

"Ahh não Jay" tentei puxar meu braço com força, mas isso só deu uma dor incomoda no meu ombro, me remexi na cama e ele sorriu malicioso pra mim. Levantou e pegou sua cueca do chão colocando-a e parando ao lado da cama sorrindo pra mim.

"Sabe... Eu devia deixar você aí, na vontade" ele parou se fingindo de pensativo. 

"Ótimo, então vai, não estou na vontade mesmo" menti, sentindo o ódio nas minhas veias por deixar me enganar por esse idiota.

"Não?" ele perguntou sentando ao meu lado. Passou a ponta dos dedos pela minha barriga e foi descendo ate a minha saia, abriu o zíper e tirou devagar... Devagar demais pra falar verdade, fechei os olhos me segurando pra não deixar nenhum som escapar pela minha boca "Porque sabe..." ele falou com a boca próxima da minha orelha, com o lábio tocando a minha pele a cada palavra. Merlin me ajude "Não é isso que o seu corpo diz" sua mão sumiu por dentro da minha calcinha e começou a movimentar dois dedos. Gemi pela surpresa e arqueei meu corpo, tentava morder meu lábio pra nenhum som me trair, mas cada vez que eu fazia isso o Jay mordia meu pescoço e colocava mais pressão nos dedos, fazendo-me gemer e chamar por seu nome. Ele começou a movimentar seus dedos com mais força e a beijar minha boca, senti que ia chegar ao clímax, e não precisei avisa-lo, ele percebendo diminuiu o ritmo e eu suspirei frustrada.

"Já disse que te odeio hoje?" perguntei de olhos fechados, quando ele parou de me masturbar. Ele riu e beijou meu pescoço.

"Ainda não" disse isso e me beijou, não deixando eu responder. Tive vontade de infiltrar minhas mãos no cabelo de Jay e sentir os fios lisos e grossos por entre meus dedos, mas tive que me contentar com os seus lábios e o seu corpo por cima do meu. Ele passava a mão por todo o meu corpo, parando na borda do sutiã, parou de me beijar e puxou meu lábio "gostosa" sussurrou no meu ouvido e começou a descer os beijos pelo meu pescoço até o colo, senti meu corpo queimar a medida que os lábios do Jay passavam pela minha pele, ele soltou o sutiã - que tinha abertura na frente - e abocanhou um seio meu, suspirei e fechei os olhos desfrutando dos seus carinhos. Ele passou a língua envolta do mamilo e o sugou, mordiscando, fazia tudo isso em um seio meu enquanto massageava o outro, ficou assim por um tempo e desceu os beijos pra minha barriga, passando a língua pelo meu ventre e puxou minha calcinha com o dente, gemi pela expectativa e ele mordeu minha virilha e foi com a boca pra minha intimidade, passando a língua por cima, só pra provocar, gemi baixinho arqueando meu corpo; o Jay abriu mais minhas pernas e segurou minha coxa apertando com força. Ele passou a língua pelo meu clitóris e mordiscou, gemi mais alto chamando pelo seu nome sentindo minha mente embaçar completamente, ele sugava e passava a língua com pressão, e eu me contorcia na cama. Senti que ia gozar e tentar chamar pelo Jay, mas ele só colocou mais pressão na sua língua e eu acabei gozando na sua boca. Ele subiu os beijos pela minha virilha, barriga, colo ate a minha boca, sorriu pra mim e me beijou "Agora respira, que vem a melhor parte" chupou meu pescoço deixando uma marca e tirou sua cueca.

"Me solta" ele não fez objeção, apenas me soltou, e entrou em mim, mordi seu ombro e ele afundou sua cabeça no meu pescoço, mordendo e sugando minha pele.

Fiquei passando a unha por todas suas costas deixando varias marcas enquanto ele fazia um vai e vem gostoso. O beijei e enlacei minhas pernas na sua cintura fazendo-o penetrar mais fundo e gemi nos seus lábios. Troquei de posição, ficando por cima. Comecei a rebolar no seu colo, ele só sorriu pra mim e segurou na minha cintura me ajudando nos movimentos. Quando senti que ia chegar pra mim comecei a diminuir o ritmo pra durar mais. O Jay sentou na cama e eu fiquei entre suas penas fazendo o ato ficar mais fundo, ele me abraçou pelas costas guiando os movimentos, comecei a gemer no seu ouvido não conseguindo controlar "Vai com calma" sussurrei "Faz durar mais" pedi entre gemidos e contrai meus músculos ao redor dele. Ele urrou na minha boca.

"Não faz isso senão eu gozo primeiro Lily, porra" ele rosnou contra minha pele e entocou com mais força. Sorri e repeti o movimento.

"Faz durar mais" mandei e mordi seu pescoço. Ele apertou minha cintura com força e diminui o ritmo. Segurei com força os seus cabelos e puxei, afundando meu rosto no seu pescoço. Senti os espasmos vindo e friccionei nossos corpos não demorando muito pra chegar no ápice de tudo e gozei sentindo o Jay logo em seguida chamando pelo meu nome. Soltei todo o peso do meu corpo e ele se deitou me puxando pra junto dele.

"Já disse o quanto eu gosto dessa nossa amizade colorida?" ele sorriu de olhos fechados e começou a fazer um carinho gostoso no meu braço.

"Se for o tanto que _eu_ gosto... Já está de bom tamanho" me aninhei mais perto dele e virei de costas fazendo-o me abraçar por trás. "Dormir de conchinha consta no contrato universal de amizade colorida?" ri baixinho e deixei meu corpo mais próximo do dele, passando meu braço por cima do seu e entrelaçando nossos dedos.

"No nosso contrato consta" ele riu e tirou o cabelo do meu pescoço, dando um beijo molhado que deixou todos os pelos do meu corpo arrepiados "Amo você, lírio" ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Amo você também, gatinho" murmurei sorrindo e fechei os olhos. Ele apertou os braços envolta da minha cintura e encaixou o nariz na curva do meu pescoço. Peguei no sono sentindo os arrepios que a respiração do Jay causava em mim.

Afinal, no fundo que sabia que isso não era apenas uma amizade colorida.

n/a EAIIIIIIIII GALERE! =)))))) então.. eu fiz uma lily totalmente universo alternativo ahauahu não aguentava mais a lily 'eu te odeio potter'... sem ofensas a quem escreve assim, pq eu tbm já escrevi uma assim, mas seila, tava afim de uma lily diferente, e eu tbm sempre quis uma amizade colorida.. tava com saudade da minha ultima pq velho É MT BOM AHAHAH

espero que vocês gostem um bjjjjjjjjj!


End file.
